


Shadows

by hanekawa



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanekawa/pseuds/hanekawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, he wonders who is the real him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows

  
Sometimes, in the rare moments when Ban-chan isn't there with him and he's alone with only his thoughts as company, he wonders who is the real him—the cheerful Amano Ginji, or the cold Raitei of Mugenjou.

Everyone likes Amano Ginji—even their enemies. They play with him, tease him—they are all at ease being around him. He shines brighter than the sun, and he radiates warmth and forgiveness like nothing else.

While Raitei... Raitei is always cold—colder than even a block of ice. He's undeniably strong, fearless, and he's the one who manages to chase away Amano Ginji's fears. People respect him, and they dare not to challenge him.

An unstoppable force, Masaki has said.

Ban-chan tells him that he—Amano Ginji—is the real one, that Raitei is just another personality he builds to protect himself.

Ban-chan is always right, so he wants to believe him. But then he looks into a mirror, and his breath catches; not because he sees Raitei's image instead of his own, but more because—because inside the mirror, in his own eyes, he sees Raitei staring back at him.

People often say eyes are the window to the soul.

Does that mean Raitei is the real him after all, since he only sees Raitei in the depth of his own eyes, and never himself?  



End file.
